


Instead of red

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because denials, Fix-It, M/M, Marineford Arc, THAT SCENE, YOU KNOW WHICH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Ace looked at Marco. Eyes wide in terror. He saw as liquid red spilled from the man and no blue flame appeared in sight.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Instead of red

Ace looked at Marco. Eyes wide in terror. He saw as liquid red spilled from the man and no blue flame appeared in sight.

He gasped, gaped, looking as the man behind Marco, Akainu (that bastard!), punched a hole through first commander's chest.

"Ma... Marco..." he said, almost like a whisper.

Marco looked at him, smiling even in this very scene.

"Ru...n."

As he said this, the man turned his body to the enemy, delivering a mighty kick anyone else with such injury could never make, sending the admiral away for a little bit.

"Marcooooo!"

"No, Ace. We gotta go."

Jinbe grabbed him and Luffy both, navigating his way through the battlefield. To leave the scene, to get away, and be safe with their families. "No... Jinbe, we couldn't... We should..."

The ex-warlord shook his head, still making a way for their escape. Ace kept looking at Marco. His heart drumming, blood level rising as the man continued to fight, fiercely, like he didn't have a hole in his chest. Like he didn't have a shackle on his wrist.

"I am not leaving him alone, Jinbe."

Jinbe wouldn't listen to him. Carrying his broken limbs as he dodged attacks. Grunting as some of them took effect on him and his charges.

"He won't die. Whitebeard is with him." Jinbe said, almost with no to a fake conviction in his voice. Maybe he tried to make himself believe. Maybe. But Ace had seen with his own eyes. Had been hollowed out since the attack that should have ended his life, not Marco's.

Ace sobbed, coughing blood. And then looking at Luffy who was unconscious at that time.

How he hated himself at the moment.

How he had hoped to die instead of his beloved.

* * *

With high ranking marine all occupied in fights and Crocodile to fend away any attacks delivered their way, Jinbe jumped to the sea, pulling Ace and Luffy to the ship that had waited for them.

All while his Pops, still looming... still in berserk in the battlefield.

Only when (finally!) a flare of blue flame sparked in the darkening sky, Ace could get himself to breathe again, feeling a tint of hope in his heart as he was pulled up by white uniforms and strange-looking bear in an orange suit.

Them talking in urgency about surgery.

While his body was gotten lighter and then light slowly faded away from his sight.

Until a stab of something sharp on his arm brought his consciousness back. Awaken to the brightest white light ever, until a fog started blurring his sight. Dulling his mind, quietly shutting him off.

**Author's Note:**

> What about some suffering? Since I am delirious... Slept-deprived of sort of.


End file.
